And in the End
by blue-buggy
Summary: CompleteThe jewel is complete. Naraku is destroyed.It should be a time of celebrating, but it's not. Kagome is going through some changes and she may have to say goodbye to InuYasha........for good.
1. Chapter 1

**And in the End**

**Summary: **The jewel is complete. It should be a time of celebrating, unfortunately, Kagome's days are numbered. She desperately needs to tell InuYasha three little words, before she goes. Will she be able to?

**Author's comment:** I thought I would just write because I'm really bored. Please do the usual, read then review. Thanks!

**Rating: **T- teen

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish, I will never own InuYasha.

* * *

It seemed that in a few breathless moments, the end of Naraku was inevitably. The evil fiend appeared in front of the group, demanding the last of the jewel shards that hung around Kagome's neck. About five shards were inside the bottle and they jangled up and down as Kagome ran behind InuYasha seeking his protection.

The group had met in a clearing, next to the forest of no return and InuYasha had battled wonderfully. He used his sword in the most deadly of ways. The wind scars and back lash waves were being to take their full effect on the demon. Naraku returned these attacks with deadly miasma, but InuYasha always returned them back with the back lash waves. Finally, Naraku fell in front InuYasha; his skin seemed to be melting off his bones and gathered in a puddle below him. His robes fell off him. The once mighty villain was never going to be a problem again.

"Curse…you...to... hell," Naraku muttered, looking towards InuYasha with Kagome still behind him. His eyes rolled up and were turning mustard yellow. He managed to create a feeble barrier.

InuYasha tilted his head and laughed, "Is that soooo? Well, then." InuYasha readied his sword for a final attack. "Same to you. WIND SCAR," He roared. He pushed his sword to the ground, releasing the attack.

A massive wall of wind power cut through the weak Naraku's barrier. It hit with a mighty blast of color and power. The magnitude of this attack shook the ground and trees fell in the forest next to them.

Kagome walked out from behind her protector. She peered into the rising dust of where Naraku once stood. "Is he gone?" She was unsure of herself, as she walked toward the spot. Something was calling her there and she feared the worst: Naraku was still alive and ready to take her captive. Then he could use her as a defective shield for InuYasha's attacks.

"Kagome." InuYasha yelled, His anger was rising. He could not believe the carelessness that she had. "What hell do you think you are doing?"

Kagome bent down and she stared at the gleam that had allured her for a long time. There in the middle of the dirt, stood a nearly finished Shikon Jewel. It gleamed in the mid-day sun and it shone of purity, not of evil and wickedness like when Naraku had it. She smiled as she picked it up.

The dust had finally settled and InuYasha saw Kagome stood up. She was walking toward him and she had a happy look on her face.

Kagome outstretched her hand and InuYasha gasped as he saw the completed jewel lying in her hand. After two years of hard work, they had finally won. The jewel was completed.

Happily, Kagome handed the jewel over to InuYasha. "If you want to make a wish, here you go."

InuYasha was stunned. "I-I can?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then." InuYasha pulled the jewel closer to his mouth. He closed his eyes as he thought about the wish he was about to make. "I wish…" He started. "That Kikyo is able to rest in peace."

Kagome was thrilled as she part of her soul in the air, flying, making its way to her. Kikyo was finally at rest and the jewel was purified and disappeared.

She let out a huge sigh of relief and happiness. It felt wonderful to have all of her soul back inside of her, once again. Over the last year, she had felt that there was a part of her that was missing.

InuYasha smiled as he saw the remainder of Kikyo's life force enter Kagome. I hope that Kikyo is finally at peace with herself. He thought to himself. I hope that she will understand why I did this. InuYasha paused to think why. He smiled at the answer of his question came to his mind. "Because I love her." He said, quietly so that Kagome could not over hear what he had just said.

* * *

Miroku and Sango had returned from their mission. They killed the remaining reincarnations of Naraku, Kagura and Kanna, though Koga got to Kagura first. He wanted revenge for his fallen comrades.

Sango had surprise for them when she returned. Kohaku walked behind his sister, who had a smile that stretched over her whole face.

Kagome smiled with glee, "Sango you found your brother! I'm soooo ha……"

Kagome trailed off. Something was happening to her. Something strange. She watched Sango's mouth moving obviously talking to her, but Kagome heard nothing. What she heard was not the birds chirping or the gentle rustling of the wind through the trees, but the sounds of modern day Tokyo. She could hear the sounds of cars zooming by and the angry shouts of people, who were stuck in traffic.

The young miko started to panic. Here she was, still in the Feudal era, sitting with her friends, but she was hearing the sounds of her own time, some 5oo years into the future. Her breath was starting to quicken and she became dizzy and lightheaded.

Thankfully, InuYasha saw Kagome in this state of panic and shook her out it. He put his arms on her shoulders and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. What he saw was fear, shock and panic. InuYasha became more worried.

"Kagome, Kagome are you alright?" he shouted.

The group was silenced as they watched InuYasha and Kagome. All were speechless, for they had no idea what was happening.

Finally, the sounds disappeared from inside Kagome's head. She let out a huge sigh of relief and was shock to see everyone was gapping at her.

She raised one eyebrow as she asked, "Um, why are you all staring at me? Oh!" She gasped as she saw InuYasha starting at her.

* * *

**Author's comment 2:**

That's the end of chapter one. I don't know if I should continue, so please review and tell if I should.Thanks!


	2. A Secert Garden

**And in the End**

**Summary: **The jewel is complete. It should be a time of celebrating, unfortunately, Kagome's days are numbered. She desperately needs to tell InuYasha three little words, before she goes. Will she be able to?

**Author's comment:** Thank you to all who have reviewed. It means soooo much to me! I really appreciate it! Please continue to review.

**Rating: **T- teen

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish, I will never own InuYasha.

* * *

She raised one eyebrow as she asked, "Um, why are you all staring at me? Oh!" She gasped as she saw InuYasha starting at her. He moved toward her with a look of concern shining in his eyes. He was uncomfortably close to her. Kagome was shocked to see that InuYasha's arms were around her neck.

"Ummmm InuYasha?" Kagome said, as she continually poked him on the shoulder. "You can let go now."

A red blush came over InuYasha's cheeks as he replied, "Yah, sure." He pulled his arms away from her, sightly disappointed.

Miroku looked back and forth between the couple and could not help but laughed, "Heh, InuYasha. I bet you wish that you could have gotten a little closer to her. A?" He winked at the raging hanyou, whose eye was twitching uncontrollably, implying that he was right.

All InuYasha did was stand up. Walked over to Miroku. Glared at him. Then yelled "BAKA!" As he hit him on top the head. A large bump grew from on top the lecherous monk's head.

Sango fell into a fit of giggling. Tears rolled out of her eyes, because she was crying so hard. "Between me and InuYasha. I'm surprised that Miroku has not suffered permanent brain damage." She looked over toward where Kagome was sitting. "Am I right, Kagom-?"

Little did they know, Kagome had left. She retreated into the forest where she could be alone to think about what had just happened.

She ran as fast as she could. Brush and branches of trees whipped across her face. Blood trickled down from a cut that was high on her cheek. She could hear the laughing of her friends behind her and she hoped that they, especially InuYasha, would not follow her. She had a lot to think about.

Finally, Kagome came into a small clearing. Tall and majestic trees surrounded her. A canopy of lust foliage cover the area. The sunlight poked through the leaves creating shadows dancing across her pale face. The tall grass was kissed with beautiful wildflowers. The grass tickled her legs as she walked to a large rock in the middle. The wind blew gently through it. It was a very inviting place. Kagome could not help but be intraced by its beauty and peace.

_It is soooo peacefully_, she thought. _It's like my own secret garden_. She sighed as she sat down on the cold rock. Thoughts of the situation flooded into her minded. Tormented and confused, Kagome felt the salty sting of tears at the corners of her eyes. A very large tears fell down her cheeks.

"What happened back there?" She said aloud to herself, a tear rolling down her face. She put her hand on her knees and then put her chin in her cupped hands. Her eyes scanned the surrounding scenery. "I was just sitting there, but then," She paused. Kagome could not put into words of what happened. "I heard Tokyo."

Her face turned into a scowl. "I'm being stupid." She laughed. "I'm 500 years away in the past, I'm just being paranoid."

_Right? _Kagome was completely unsure of herself. What had happened back could happen again. She started to play with the necklace that the jewel used to hang off of. Then a thought struck her.

_What if the magic of the jewel aloud me to stay in this time_. Kagome put a hand over her mouth. _OH NO! With the jewel gone, I can't-_ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted with the coming of InuYasha

"Kagome?" InuYasha stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing. He could smell the scent of tears on her. He took a few hesitant steps toward her. "What's wrong?"

Kagome let out a small sigh. She knew that InuYasha could smell that she had been crying. "I'm fine InuYasha." She rolled her eyes.

"Kagome, don't lie to me." He came closer to her and pulled her into an embrace. "Something happened back there." He squeezed her tighter. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because nothing is" Kagome trailed off. She continued to talk, but no sound came out. She stood there, InuYasha hugging her and he had no clue what was going on. Then the sounds of the forest disappeared. She could hear her mother and grandfather talking about the shrine and Sota was yelling at the TV because his favorite show was cancelled.

NO! Kagome's mind screamed. Not again! Things were starting to fade and parts the shrine were starting to appear.

But, as quickly as it started, the episode, finally, disappeared. It left a very frightened Kagome, wondering about why this was happening to her, when she thought.

"InuYasha," she muttered quietly.

"What is it?"

"Why am I still here? I mean, what is my purpose?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. _Now how the hell am I supposed to answer that?_ He thought. "Ummmm what do you mean?" He's uncertainly was clear through his voice.

"Well, think about it. Naraku is dead and the jewel is purified and gone, so what's left for me here?"

"Kagome," He whispered, putting his hand on her cheek. "I'm here. Isn't that enough?"

Kagome coughed to stiffen the laugh.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok, But Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Your friends. They're here. I hope that's enough for you."

Kagome let out a happy laugh and she leaned up against InuYasha. He pulled his arms into a tighter embrace around her. Kagome could feel the warmth of his body on hers and for once, all her fears were wiped away. She had never felt safer. Her ear was up against his chest and she could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart.

Kagome smiled and she hoped that she would never lose this moment ever again, but life in the Fedual era was going to end very soon. It was going to have a tragic end.

Ok, this chapter was really bad. I promise the next chapter will be better. I wrote this in a hurry cause I need to update in a few of my other stories. Thank for the understanding. Please review!


	3. A Fit of Giggles

**And in the End**

**Summary: **The jewel is complete. It should be a time of celebrating, unfortunately, Kagome's days are numbered. She desperately needs to tell InuYasha three little words, before she goes. Will she be able to?

**Author's comment:** Thank you to all who have reviewed. It means soooo much to me! Thank you to the following reviewers:

**Blue229101:** I'm writing as fast as I can.

**The Powerful Lord Sesshomaru:** I'm glad this story reminds you of your GF.

**V.X.O:** I'm glad you think so.

**Rating: **T- teen

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish, I will never own InuYasha.

* * *

Kagome pulled out of the embrace and walked over to the end of the clearing. She placed her hand on the tree that was growing next to her. She didn't want that moment to end, but she knew that they needed to get back to their friends. For god's sake, she had left Sango alone with Miroku!

The teenage girl turned around and faced the hanyou. She smiled sweetly. "Come on, InuYasha. Let's go." She waved her hand at him.

InuYasha smiled and jumped next to her. He grabbed her soft hand and squeezed it gently in his own. The couple walked off, toward the direction where their friends were waiting.

They were very surprised to see their friends, Miroku and Sango, making out. InuYasha's cheeks were turning a bright red, while Kagome was choking on her own tears. Finally, InuYasha made a small "hem" to get the attention of the kissing couple.

"InuYasha, Kagome, you're back so soon?" Miroku replied. His face was turning as red as a red rose, seeing that his hand was still on Sango's butt.

Sango, finally realizing this, slapped Miroku as hard as she could, acrossed his face. "PEVERT!" She screamed, standing up. She thundered down the path toward Lady's Keade's village.

"But Sango," Miroku pleaded, following the exterminator. "You seemed to like it a few minutes ago!"

Kagome let out a long and deep breath. "I believe we came at the wrong time."

InuYasha nodded. "Yep," He said, nodding. "We did."

"And they give us a hard time!" Kagome laughed. "But the look on Sango's face, when she saw us!" Tears of laughter flew down Kagome's face. "Her face was soooo red. I though she was on fire." Kagome fell into a fit of giggles. She fell to the ground rolling around in shear laughter.

InuYasha looked down at the girl and was extremely confused on what to do next. He bent down and helped the laughing and swigging Kagome up to her feet.

"Hmmmm…..Kagome, it really wasn't that funny."

Kagome quickly stopped laughing. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Yah, I know."

"Ok, then," InuYasha said. He picked Kagome up and her on his back. "Let's go then." He said shortly, before jumping off.

Several hours later.

It was night. The group decided to stop at Keade's for the night. In the following days, they would decide what to do now that Naraku was dead and the jewel completed.

Kagome lay in Keade's hut, when she suddenly woke up. She was really confused. She found herself in a cold sweat. "What was that about," She breathed, heavily. She placed a hand over her chest and felt her heart beating at a mile minute.

She looked out the window and saw the full moon. She smiled when she saw InuYasha sleeping peacefully in his favorite tree. "Just a stupid nightmare," Kagome assured herself, as she lay back down and fell into a peaceful sleep, once again.

**Kagome's Dream**

_"InuYasha! Where are you?" Kagome called out._

_She looked around at her surroundings. Everything was grey and frigid all around her. The air was wet against her pale skin and it made her shiver. There was nothing growing in this bleak wasteland and Kagome felt alone._

_"InuYasha," She cried. She fell to her knees and holding herself with her arms. "Please, where are you?" The air was thick with fog and Kagome could not longer see her hands in front of her face. The air smelled and tasted like death._

_But then, a small part of the fog cleared up, creating a small path that lead to the…._

_"The well," Kagome shouted with glee. "I can go home!" She ran toward. She was about to throw her leg over it and jump into her own time when a tiny gleam caught her eye._

_It was the Shikon Jewel._

_Kagome bent down next to it and picked it up. She raised an eyebrow as she lifted it up in front of her face to examine it. "How did this get here?"_

_A single creak went down the jewel, which began to multiply into several more cracks, when it exploded. It disappeared in Kagome's hand. "What!" Kagome yelled. She looked around frantically, searching for any sign of the jewel._

_Then she heard the cracking and groaning of wood breaking. Slowly, Kagome turned around and saw the well destroyed. All it was was a pile of old, dead, broken wood._

_"NO!" Kagome shouted. "I…..can't……go…..home!" Tears fell down her face._

**End**

"Kagome!" Someone shouted in her ear. "Are you ok? Wake up!"

Kagome opened her eyes to see a blurry vision of InuYasha standing over her. "What?" She muttered, quietly. She put her hand on her head as she sat up.

InuYasha looked at her, straight in the eyes. "What do you mean, I can't go home?" He questioned.

"Huh?"

"You kept saying that over and over again." InuYasha paused and looked at her again. "It had me worried." He took a deep breath. "I sense that you are not telling me something."

Kagome became anger. She stood up. "That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard!" She spat at him. She stormed out of the hut.

After walking several yards she stopped. "The jewel," She quietly muttered. "It was the only thing that aloud me to stay in this time." She let out a soft scream. "And with it gone."

End of chapter three! Do the usually and review or else I'll die an unhappy death!


	4. My own Little Heavan

**And in the End**

**Summary: **The jewel is complete. It should be a time of celebrating, unfortunately, Kagome's days are numbered. She desperately needs to tell InuYasha three little words, before she goes. Will she be able to?

**Author's comment:** Thank you to all who have reviewed. It means soooo much to me! Thank you to the following reviewers:

Eroticros3, kanna14, inuyashalover14, V.X.O, SweetInuLover, darkangelprincess24 and Jolise. I really appreciate it. All of your reviews help me. So enough with this. Let's get on with the story.

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I wish, I will never own InuYasha.

Kagome fell on her knees. An eerie shadow came over the distraught girl's face. The night sounds were being overpowered by Kagome's constant sobs. Tears were rolling over her face in a steady stream. They were two rivers flowing from her sadness. Her brown eyes were starting to turn red and her cheeks became red and puffy.

She fell to her side and curled up into a ball, hoping everything in this world would just disappear. She wanted to fade. Fade into the night time scenery. Away from everything. She didn't want to feel pain, which was now becoming a constant emotion in her life.

_'I don't want to leave him,'_ her mind screamed. Kagome sat up. She pushed away tears that were slowly making their way down her face. She let out deep breath. She tried to calm herself, but nothing was working.

"This is all a dream." She kept saying to herself. "This is not real. It can't be and it won't be." No matter how much she told herself, this problem was never going to go away. This will keep happening until…….. Kagome shuddered at the very thought.

Kagome began to finger the chain that once held the scared jewel shards. It was weird somehow. It not being there. It was a constant task that had to be done. A constant pain in their necks. The completion of the jewel was always taking up their time, but with it finished. It seemed weird. Kagome had forgotten how her life was before the jewel and InuYasha.

Would she have to go back to a life like that, again? Back to a life as an ordinary ninth grader, dealing with mundane things. She had grown accustomed to the way her life was now. There was always something new to see ot do.There was no way that she could go back to a life like that. But, then. Her life was easier. There were no threats of demons coming after them, craving the taste of their blood. She didn't need her grandfather telling lies about various diseases that she had come under. She had more time to do her homework, even if that was a con in itself, but she had better grades.

But if she went back. Kagome didn't even want to think about that. "I would never see them again." Kagome sobbed quietly. She would lose her best friend, Sango. She would never see Shippo grow up. And Miroku……..well. The worst though struck her mind. "I would never be with InuYasha."

"Why did we even use the jewel," Kagome whispered, thinking back to the day before. That faithful day were Naraku was ultimately defeated. She pondered. "What had happened that day?" InuYasha destroyed Naraku single handedly. Then, she completed the jewel. "Then he made a wish."

Kagome's eyes widen. He made the wish on the jewel that made it disappear. Suddenly, her heart was not full of sadness, but of rage. Her eyes narrowed. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Kagome's hands turned into fist and she slammed them into the ground as an outlet of rage.It did nothing to help the fact that InuYasha was the reason this was happening to her.

"That bastard!" She shouted. The words rang out through the forest around her. "He did this to me! InuYasha wished Kikyo away and that got rid of the jewel."

After a few minutes of fury and rage, Kagome lighten up. She shook her head. "It's not his fault." She murmured. "How could I ever think that?" Kagome questioned herself. She stood up and began walking through the forest again.

Somehow, the Feudal era calmed her. It was peaceful. It didn't have the hustle and bustle of modern day Tokyo. Though they were under constant threat of wars and famine, they didn't have pollution. The air was cleaner and brisker. It always felt like a cool blanket came upon her when Kagome travel from her time to the Feudal. They were so many differences between the two eras. Kagome never realized how much she had grown to love it there. She would deeply miss this place.

Kagome had come on top of hill that over looked the village. Dawn was fast approaching. Kagome hadn't realized how late she had been out. She smiled as the sun began to rise over the ridge ahead. The sky was filled of red fire with accents of yellows and burgundies. A cool breeze swept over the landscape and over Kagome. The morning dew was beginning form on the leaves. She smiled, "Now this is heaven."

Kagome sighed and stretched her arms up toward the sky. It seemed it would be a day that would have best spent in bed sleeping. She began to walk down the hill toward the village and the others, when something caught her eye. She could see the Scared Tree.

It was completely the same. There was nothing different about it, but its simplicity and peacefulness caught her eye. She stood at the foot of the tree looking up. The branches twisted and turned above her and were covered in lust green leaves. They formed a thick canopy that cast a dark shadow over her. She placed her hand where InuYasha was once bound too. She smiled.

"This is where we met. This place kept us together no matter what. It's our connection through out time." Kagome laughed to herself. "That really sounded lame."

"KAGOME!"

Kagome sighed at hearing her name being shouted through out Japan.

"Where the hell are you?"

"InuYasha…." Kagome said through clenched teeth. "That idiot. Is he trying to wake everyone up?"

InuYasha came bounding through the foliage. He stopped and smiled. "Oh, there you are, Kagome." He walked up to her. "I was getting worried."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You are always worried about me! Don't you think I can take care of myself?"

InuYasha was taken back. He meant well. He was trying to be nice to Kagome for a change and here she was chewing his ear off.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be the nice guy!" InuYasha retorted back.

"Ha! You nice, I like to see that!"

Kagome started to walk away from him and toward the village. They needed to get with Miroku and Sango to make their decision. "What's going to happen to us?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"I don't know." InuYasha replied. He had jumped next to her and she hadn't realized that he was standing.

Kagome took one hard look at him. She smirked. 'He ain't that bad lookin'' She thought. Her eyes darted from his beautiful silver hair, to his light blue ears that she come to adore, to his amber eyes that she could get lost in. She stretched her fingers towatd his cheek. It was soft. Kagome never realized how smooth his skin was.

After gazing at his gorgeous features, Kagome notice the rosary. That necklace he got from when they first met. She placed her finger on it and slid it up and down. InuYasha stared blankly at her.

"It been awhile hasn't it?" Kagome said, with a small hint of sadness in her voice.

InuYasha's ear twitched in confusion. "What's been awhile?"

"Since Keade put this curse on you."

"Oh yah. To tell you the truth I forgot all about that."

"Oh, really?" A gleam of evil sparked in Kagome's eyes. "SIT BOY!"

The rosary glowed blue as it pulled InuYasha down into the ground. A small voice rose from the crater that was cause by the impact. "Kagome…….what…..was……that……for…" Slowly, InuYasha managed to climb his way out.

Kagome peered into the hole. "Do you remember now?"

He stood up, glaring at Kagome. Before he started to yell at her, the unthinkable happened. Kagome walked up and took the necklace off.

InuYasha stared blankly at her. For once the hanyou was short for words"Why?" He finally managed to say.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know?" Then she turned around and head up to the village, leaving a very confused hanyou behind her.

* * *

Ok, well that's the end of chapter four. I think it's...ok. I know it's not my best or maybe it is. I don't. What matters is what you think! So please review! THANX!

Love ya,

Bluebuggy ;p


	5. The Group Parts

**And in the End**

**Summary: **The jewel is complete. It should be a time of celebrating, unfortunately, Kagome's days is numbered. She desperately needs to tell InuYasha three little words, before she goes. Will she be able to?

**Author's comment:** Hey everyone. Please forgive that last chapter. It was bad and confusing. Hopefully, this chapter will be better. Sorry I did not update sooner, I was on vacation for the last week.

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I wish, I will never own InuYasha.

The morning day sun had faded slowly away. It had turned into the noon day heat. _'It's going to be another hot summer day._' Kagome thought, looking up into the fiery orb that hung in the sky.

A few puffy clouds glided in the wind. Sometimes, one would fly in front of the sun's rays, causing shadows dotting the ground below.

The young sixteen year old put her feet in the stream that trickled through the meadow she stood in. The water was cool and frigid. It was a great relief from the heat of the day. Bubbles and a few minnows danced around her dainty feet. Once in a while, a minnow would bite her little toes.

Kagome's raven hair flew in her face. The strands of her black locks tickled her nose. She pushed the stubborn strands out of her sweaty face and behind her ear.

She sat down on the edge of the grassy bank. She put her elbows on her knees. Then she placed her chin in her hands and let out a small sigh.

Just a few hours before, the group had talked about what their futures would hold for them now that Naraku was dead and the jewel was complete. They gathered inside Lady Keade's hut.

Sango sat next to her brother, Kohaku, with her arm around his shoulder. On her face she had a look of happiness and glee. Her eyes sparkled with the hope of starting a new life with her brother.

The demon exterminator only talked of going back to her home village. She wanted to rebuild the town to its former glory and even training some other people to become demon exterminators to help other villages that were plagued with demons.

Sango smiled down at Kohaku and ruffled his hair making it wild and messy. "We can put this all behind us." Sango said, quietly. After the town was rebuilt and the training was on schedule, Sango said that she wanted to build a shrine dedicated to those who lost their lives on that fateful day at Naraku's castle and in the village when the horde of demons attacked.

Miroku smiled and nodded at Sango's hopes and plans for the future. "Good for you," He said, beaming at her. "I'm sure you'll be happy." The lecherous monk tried to hide his true feelings. On the outside, Miroku looked happy and smiling while on the inside, he was sad, distraught and crying. It was eating him up inside. It was a constant stabbing in his heart. He had grown accustomed to his lady friend, Sango. You could say that he had fallen in love with her. It was going to be painful for him to see her go.

Kagome watched him carefully at the corner of his eye. She could see in his body language that he was not happy with this talking of leaving. '_Perhaps he is dreading the loss of leaving Sango as I am with InuYasha,_' Kagome pondered quietly to herself. However, InuYasha did not notice this.

"So Miroku, what are you going to do?" InuYasha said, slapping Miroku on the back.

Miroku let out a long and heavy sigh. "Well I plan to visit my father's and grandfather's graves." He said, uncaringly. "I want to tell them that Naraku's curse has finally been lifted." He started playing with his blue rosary that was still wrapped around his hand.

Kagome smiled and she placed her right hand on Miroku's shoulder. "I'm sure they are very proud of you."

Miroku looked up at her. "You think?"

Kagome nodded. "I know."

"Thank you Kagome." Miroku pulled her into a hug. Redness kissed Kagome's cheeks as she was pulled into his embrace. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see InuYasha looking at them with a hint of anger and jealousy in his amber eyes. She felt only slightly embarrassed. That is, until Miroku's hand found its way to her butt.

"PERVERT!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs as she slapped Miroku across his cheek with all her might. Sango took out her boomerang out and hit Miroku on top of his head.

A red handprint appeared on Miroku's face as well as a large bump on his head. However, Miroku still had his smug look. "It was worth it."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Surely Miroku there is something else you are going to do after you visit your father's grave?"

"Well, I was thinking about settling down." Miroku replied. He stood up and walked over to Sango, across the room. He kneeled in front of her and took both her hands in his own. He stared into her eyes with hope and passion.

Sango was shocked to see Miroku like this. His eyes shone with affection, compassion and love. It was a completely different side that she had never witnessed before. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

"My dear Sango." Miroku continued. Kagome couldn't help but look on with awe. InuYasha couldn't have cared less.

Miroku took a deep breath. "I had hoped to settle down with you.

Sango fell into complete shock. "Um….."

"Sango," Miroku said affectionately. "I love you."

Sango stared at him. She blinked a few times, trying to figure out on just what happened. '_Oh my gosh. What just happened! How do I reply?' _Sango thought to herself. _'Well duh, tell him the same thing back. I mean, I do love him.'_

It was the truth that Sango did love him, but still… She did not know what to do anymore. There Miroku was staring at her waiting for an answer or a reply and she was just sitting there with her mouth hanging open. Some drool began to roll down her chin.

Miroku was confused to see his love like this. He had just confessed his love to her and now, well, she looked like she had fallen into a coma.

"Sango?" Miroku said.

She finally snapped into reality.

"Sango, did you here me?"

Sango nodded. "Yes I did!"

"And?" Miroku was becoming more nervous by the second. Sweat appeared on his forehead and started to roll down his cheeks.

Sango smiled and giggled. "I love you too!"

Miroku and Kagome both let out a massive sigh of relief. Kagome hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath.

"Really?" Miroku said.

"Yes!"

Miroku leaned forehead and kissed Sango on the forehead.

Kohaku was having a hard time stifling his laughs. Sango turned around and hit on the backside of his head. "Be quiet Kohaku! For all you know, Miroku may become your brother-in-law soon."

And thus the images and laughter faded from Kagome's mind. Only to become the image of Sango, Miroku and Kohaku riding away into the horizon on Kirra's (sp?) back. Most of the group was gone now.

Kagome was still sitting on the bank of the stream. Her feet were becoming pruney. She was fiddling with the blue rosary that Miroku kept over his hand that used to have the wind tunnel in it. He had given it to her before they left for Sango's village. Something to remember him by.

She placed it in her yellow backpack, which was sitting next to her. In it, was her school thing, feminine products and, now, two rosaries.

Kagome could not help, but wonder how long she would have to bring it with her between the two worlds. It was not even an hour ago that she had one of her 'spells'. They were starting to become more frequent and worse. Each time they seemed to last longer.

This last time, Kagome was in her living room and she saw her mother, who also saw her. She could feel her mother's grasp on her shoulder as her mother asked why she had come home so early. This lasted for almost a half hour. Kagome found herself in her own room when she finally returned to the feudal era.

"I wonder if I should tell InuYasha." Kagome wondered out aloud. She stepped out of the water and onto the grassy embankment. She stretched her arms upwards toward the sky. She let the sun dry the water on her legs. The sun's warmth felt good on her cold skin. With a sigh, she turned around only to see the amber eyes of InuYasha.

He had a puzzled look on his face as he stepped forward toward her.

"Tell me what?"

End of chapter five. Please review! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	6. And in the End

**And in the End**

**Summary: **The jewel is complete. It should be a time of celebrating, unfortunately, Kagome's days is numbered. She desperately needs to tell InuYasha three little words, before she goes. Will she be able to?

**Author's comment:** Hey everyone. This is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I had fun writing it. This is the first story that I ever finished!

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I wish, I will never own InuYasha

InuYasha stared at Kagome with his mouth slightly open. He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Tell me what?" He repeated.

Kagome gulped and was taken a back with his presence. _'Should I tell him?_' She thought desperately to herself. She didn't want to, it was the last thing that she ever wanted to do.

"InuYasha…" She finally managed to say. She paused and tried to think of what to say next. She had to choose her words carefully. "I….." '_What do I say!' _She shook her head and cleared all thoughts from her mind.

"Kagome." InuYasha said, reaching out to put his hand on her arm. "You can tell me anything."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. _'No I can't!_' Her mind screamed.

InuYasha could see the fear growing in her brown eyes. He was now concerned. "Kagome please." He started to plead with her. He wanted to know soooo badly what was destroying her from the inside. "I want to help you." He wrapped his arms around her.

"InuYasha." Kagome breathed. She put her hands in front of her and pushed InuYasha away from her. She stepped back and looked at the hurt hanyou. "I'm sorry, but I can't" She turned around and ran into the darkness of the forest. She left InuYasha standing there with his hands still open.

'_How many times have I run from him?_' She thought. '_Too many.'_ She stopped. "I have too." Kagome whispered to herself. "I have to tell him." She nodded to herself and turned around and waited for InuYasha to come after her. '_He's so predictable.'_

Sure enough, InuYasha came bounding through the foliage. He stopped a few feet in front of Kagome. He let out a sigh of anger. "Why do keep running away from me?"

Kagome didn't answer her him. She grabbed his hand and led through the forest.

InuYasha stared at the back of her head as she led him. So many thoughts ran through his mind. _'What is wrong with her. Is she showing me something. Why can't she tell me?_' "I wish she would." He said, in a whisper.

Finally, what seemed to be the longest ten minutes of his life, Kagome stopped and InuYasha stopped behind her. He saw that they were in the clearing that they had first met in. They stood under they shade of the sacred tree.

The scent of salt and water filled his nose. He looked up and saw that Kagome was crying. He wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "Please don't cry."

"InuYasha." Kagome said in between sobs. "I can't be with you."

"What?" InuYasha took her hands in both his own and kissed the top of them. "Kagome, we can. Kikyo is not here anymore, remember?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, InuYasha. We can't. I can't come to the Feudal era anymore."

"What?"

"With the jewel gone, I can't time travel anymore." She let out anymore sharp sob. "I've been falling in to……..um……..phases, I guess you could call them. I don't know what to call them."

" 'Phases' What happens in these 'phases'?" He was so shocked to hear this. He couldn't be with her anymore.

"It got worse with each time. First I heard my time, like people talking and cars driving by. I couldn't talk in those times, so I had blank stares on my face, I guess."

Kagome stopped for a moment and looked at InuYasha's face. It was filled with sadness and it broke her heart to see it.

"Continue." InuYasha said, breaking the several moments of silence.

"Then I started seeing my time. Then, this last time, I was actually there. Like my mother saw me and started to talk to me." More tears started falling down. "I think, no, I know that the next time, I will be stuck there and I can never see you again." Kagome put her face in her hands and wept.

He just stood there. _'What am I suppose to say?'_ It was breaking his heart to see her like this. "Kagome, I…." There was nothing he could say. He let out a sigh and hugged her.

InuYasha put one hand on her lower back and his other hand on the back of her head. He pulled Kagome closer to his body. "I'm right here. I will never leave you."

Kagome put her hands down and wrapped them around his shoulders. She never wanted to leave this moment.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered in her ear. "I love you."

She bit her lip and began to mutter, "I love you, too." but everything around her began to fade. She couldn't speak and InuYasha could not hear her. _'Oh no!_' She cried.

Kagome pushed InuYasha away from her. She looked him directly in the eye and began mouthing I love you, over and over again.

It took only InuYasha a few seconds to realize that she was fading away from him. Kagome actually started to disappear. "No!" He cried, reaching out to her. "Please, fight it Kagome! Don't leave me!"

Kagome shook her head. "I can't hear you, InuYasha." She mourned sorrowfully. She stretched her fading hand toward InuYasha's and grabbed tightly. "I'm glad I met you. I will never forget you."

InuYasha stared at her hand and pulled her toward him. He collided his lips with her own. The hanyou wrapped his arms around the miko's fading body and he closed his amber eyes. He held her for a few minutes, until, he couldn't feel her anymore.

"No!" Tears seeped through the cracks of his eyes and ran down his cheeks. InuYasha did not want to open them, for he knew what he would see. Nothing. Kagome wasn't there anymore. "I will never see her again." He finally opened his eyes.

A breeze swept through the clearing. It was so quiet. It was a silence that scared InuYasha. He was once alone. The love of his life was gone. He took a deep breath through his nose. The scent of Kagome still lingered.

"Kagome." Kagome's mother said, with her usual happy smile. "Your back so soon? How long will you back this time?"

Kagome stared at her mother with tears still streaming down her face. "Oh, mom."

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I can't see him again."

"What?"

"Please mom, I need to be alone."

"Alright, dear. I'll be here if you need me." She turned around and walked into the house.

Kagome nodded at her mother as she disappeared into the house. Then she looked up at the sacred tree she stood in front of. It was only a few moments ago that she was with him.

She walked over the small fence that surrounded it and she placed her hand on it.

"This is where we met."

In the Feudal era, InuYasha had placed his hand on the tree, also. He smiled, he could feel her presence.

Kagome smiled slightly, also, but it soon faded away."And in the end, this is where we part."

The End!

Well, its finished. Yah. So. I have nothing else to say, except read my other story, Killed by a Brother. So bye for now!

Review!


End file.
